


Back On Track

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s no secret that Jared Padalecki is, in essence, an overgrown child.  Even he doesn’t deny it; hell he’s even the first to admit it.  Which is why, when their fourth winter of working out of Vancouver rolls round, Jared is practically begging Jensen to agree to a trip up to Stanley Park for the annual Bright Lights charity show run by the Fire Department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This fic started out as an I.M. conversation between myself and [](http://users.livejournal.com/_seraphina_/profile)[**_seraphina_**](http://users.livejournal.com/_seraphina_/)   one night wayyy back approaching Christmas 2008.

Due to time differences between Vancouver where she was living at the time and here in Queensland Australia for me, we didn't get fic done till Jan 2009. Then for some reason it got lost in the hard drive abyss of my computer only to be discovered last night. So rather than let it languish forever and be lost to time I'M GONNA POST IT!!!

So here you go... please bear in mind it's set during Xmas 2008 :D

 **Title:** Back On Track  
 **Author:** [](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**winchesterxgirl**](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/) and [](http://users.livejournal.com/_seraphina_/profile)[**_seraphina_**](http://users.livejournal.com/_seraphina_/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jared/Jensen  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Spoiler(s):** None  
 **Word Count:** 15,180  
 **Summary:** It’s no secret that Jared Padalecki is, in essence, an overgrown child. Even he doesn’t deny it; hell he’s even the first to admit it. Which is why, when their fourth winter of working out of Vancouver rolls round, Jared is practically begging Jensen to agree to a trip up to Stanley Park for the annual Bright Lights charity show run by the Fire Department.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not true, I don't own anything, neither does [](http://users.livejournal.com/_seraphina_/profile)[**_seraphina_**](http://users.livejournal.com/_seraphina_/) . Jared and Jensen own themselves and/or each other, and we just like playing with them :D

It’s no secret that Jared Padalecki is, in essence, an overgrown child. Even he doesn’t deny it; hell he’s even the first to admit it. Which is why, when their fourth winter of working out of Vancouver rolls round, Jared is practically begging Jensen to agree to a trip up to Stanley Park for the annual Bright Lights charity show run by the Fire Department.

The begging has become somewhat of an annual tradition in itself, although each year it’s progressively gotten more and more intense. That first winter back in ‘oh five’, they’d still been getting used to each other; Jared had casually mentioned it to Jensen, said it would be kinda cool to check it out and what did Jensen think? Jensen had straight out laughed and asked if Jared was serious. Jared had also laughed and dismissed the suggestion as a joke.

The next winter, Jensen knew him well enough to realize that yes, Jared was most definitely serious and could they please go up there, please, Jensen, please. Jensen would have agreed to it if not for the fact he was heading back down to the States for the holidays a little earlier than usual and time simply got away from them.

2007 had brought with it the writer’s strike and neither of them was about to hang around in 37 degree temperatures if they didn’t have to. Jared may have fleetingly suggested a quick flight back for the sole intention of going to the light show but Jensen had quickly distracted him with candy or something shiny…he can’t remember which.

This winter though, well, things are a little different this winter. Moving into someone’s place and not long after, into their bed as well -looking back at that, Jensen can see it was inevitable between them; didn’t make the day he’d had that epiphany any easier but that’s a another story for another day…it changes things. Firstly, these days, Jared can talk Jensen into just about anything, but that’s hardly surprising when the reward is, more often than not, a blowjob and/or some seriously hardcore fucking and/or the playing out one or more of any number of Jensen’s sexual fantasies. Who can say no to those kinds of incentives? Secondly, Jensen finds that he doesn’t particularly like saying no to Jared. If it’s something within reason and there’s nothing stopping them, then he’s not gonna deny Jared. Still, even as Jared jumps around the kitchen like a freakin’ jackrabbit on crack, Jensen can’t help thinking that maybe it’s all a little bit…well…gay.

“Look, Jen! Look at it! Look at the lights! And the train, Jen! It’s only eight dollars to go on the train! There’s a train, Jen, and it’s only eight dollars!” Jared thrusts the pamphlet in Jensen’s face for the tenth time that afternoon. If Jensen turns to avoid the assault, he knows he’ll be face to face with his laptop that Jared has set up to show the Bright Lights website. Clearly, there’s no escape.

Jensen sighs, shoulders slumping. “Yeah, only eight dollars and I have to sit on the train surrounded by freaks and you just know someone is bound to recognize me.”

Jared’s snort sounds distinctly mocking. “Everyone will be too busy looking at the train, Jen. Besides, we can wear these to help disguise us.” Two hideous plaid trapper hats appear suddenly in one of Jared’s giant hands. Bastard has an answer for everything. Not to mention the puppy dog eyes that are just starting to make an appearance. Jensen could’ve sworn he’d forbidden Jared from using that look on him.

“But Jared...people...and cold...and and,” he wants to say ‘IT’S GAY’ but obviously, that argument isn’t going to cut it; ain’t nothing more gay than loving cock, even if it’s only the one cock, that just happens to belong to one Jared Padalecki and he doesn’t put it past Jared to tell him so…in those exact words…although he’d probably add a list of activities he enjoys that involve said cock.

Jensen sighs once again and looks at those pleading puppy dog eyes, Jared’s bottom lips starting to protrude in one mother of a pout.

“But Jen…a train.” Jared says quietly and pleadingly and so goddamn adorably it should be illegal.

Rubbing a hand over his eyes, Jensen relents. “Aw, shit. I’m not going to win this one am I, Jared?”

A bazillion watt look of pure glee graces Jared’s features and he waves the pamphlet around in a frenzy. “NO! It’s gonna be great! There’ll be carols and hot chocolate and roasted chestnuts and we’ll wear the hats so I swear no one will recognize us and they'll keep our heads warm...and I'll keep the rest of you warm.” The expression of glee turns to a leer and if Jensen wasn’t done for before, he sure as shit is now.

Still, he makes a show of mulling it all over while Jared chews his bottom lip anxiously before Jensen throws his hands up in defeat. “Oh all right. As long as you promise to keep me warm.” He adds with a smirk.

Jared’s bouncing again- Jensen makes a mental note to cut the guy’s sugar off tonight or neither of them will get any sleep for entirely the wrong reasons. “I will,” Jared promises, “I'll buy you a hot apple cider and then you'll be toasty!”

Jensen quirks one eyebrow, "Toasty?" he laughs at Jared’s word choice. “You sound like you're five and your mom has wrapped you up to play out in the snow."

“Jensen! Did you not hear me? There’s a train! You've known me how long now and expect me to be coherent when there’s a train?”

Jensen's face lights up at the glee on Jared's. There's no way he can keep playing the bah-humbug card seeing Jared’s excitement over the train. "Alright. We'll take the train. But you better keep your promise about keeping me 'toasty' warm.”

Jared nods emphatically. "I swear on Rudolph’s nose! Besides, I've already told you there'll be roasted nuts." He grins maniacally, dimples dimpling like they've never dimpled before. "You. Will. Love. It." he says, bopping Jensen on the nose with this forefinger to emphasize each word.

Jensen chases after Jared’s finger like he wants to bite it, and sighs in good-natured resignation. "Ok, ok. So when are we going to do this?

Jared snatches his hand back and frowns. "I'm not organizing this; I've been beggin’ you for years so now, it's all up to you, baby!" He breaks into a grin again, leans forward and gently nips the end of Jensen’s nose before turning tail and running, socks sliding on the linoleum as he tries to navigate the kitchen counter. "And you'd better make it a surprise!" he calls out over his shoulder as he makes his retreat.

"JARED! WAIT! SURPRISE?" Jensen yells after his retreating boyfriend "You want me to make it a surprise?" He runs after Jared and tackles him onto the sofa. "How the fuck am I meant to do that? Every time I try and surprise you, you find out! And you already know about this. It was your freakin’ idea! Jared, I know you want it, but how the hell can I make it a surprise?”

Jared laughs his enormous laugh, managing to wriggle himself around to face Jensen. "Hey, it's not my fault you saved a file named 'Jayssurprisepartyinvites' to your desktop. That's all on you, buddy." He maneuvers a little more trying to get comfortable under the weight of Jensen. "Besides, I have every confidence that you will find some way in which to surprise me. I believe in Jensen, I do, I do." He claps his hands, turns his grin up to its full wattage and peers up coquettishly from under his bangs.

Jensen punches him gently on the arm trying to re-establish some manliness points and failing miserably, "Jerk." he grins back. "What were you doing on my desktop anyway huh? Trying to find my secret stash of gay porn videos?”

Jared snickers. "Well if they were supposed to be a surprise as well, I gotta say, Jen; you've really gotta work on renaming your files. BarebackingAcrossAmerica...not that inconspicuous." A cheeky wink is followed by a quick slap to Jensen's ass.

"Laugh it up fuzzball, that’s the home movie we made that time we drove from Vancouver down to Texas for Christmas." Jensen laughs as the cheeky expression drains from Jared's face.

"You KEPT that?" Jared swallows roughly; forehead creasing as he visibly considers this new information. However, after a moment or two, his face splits once again into a big smile. "See! It is possible for you to surprise me! I'm so proud of you, Jen. I can't wait for my surprise train ride. Did I mention the train, Jen? And the lights? And the train?"

Jared's excitement is infectious and Jensen finds himself caving. "Fine. One condition. Keep away from my computer." He grins knowing now that that will be the one place Jared won’t be able to resist, and decides that if he's ever going to have any secrets from Jared he's going to have to enlist Mac's help.

***

"Mac, I need to borrow your laptop." Jensen knows she's decided to update her old notebook to a MacBook Air because of the weight she had to carry around with the old one, so he figures she'll say yes anyway.

"Sure Jen, why? What happened to yours?”

"Nothing. I'm trying to plan a surprise for Jared and nothing is sacred at home. I told him to stay off my computer just so I know that’s the one thing he will check up on, and everything else will be safe."

"You really think that will work?"

"I hope so. He wants to go on this train ride---"

"Oh Yeah, the eight dollar train!"

"How do you know?"

"Jensen, who doesn’t want to ride the train? Wait don’t answer that." She says with a grin. Jensen can practically hear it down the line. "You don’t. So, big brother, what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'm going to give him his surprise, all the trimmings, it is Christmas after all."

"Awww, so you are a big old softy after all," Mac teases. "Ooh, can I help?"

"Sure you can arrange the horse and cart for before and after the train."

"Horse and cart?" Mac asks puzzled.

"You know, no expense spared. It's gotta be a surprise though."

"Oh it will be," Mac chuckles. “It will be."

Jensen starts to worry a little; maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to let Mac help after all. Then again she had been nice enough to let him use her laptop. The least he could do is let her help; he just hoped he wouldn’t regret it.

Two weeks later Jensen sends Mac a message on Skype to see if everything is organized at her end. She immediately calls him back. "Yep. It’s all done Jen. Carriage should be picking you both up in an hour to take you to the train."

Jensen grins. So far he's managed to keep it all from Jared, or so he hopes.

***

"Jared, can you get that?" Jensen calls out grabbing their coats from the closet, waiting impatiently to see Jared's reaction.

Jared frowns having been interrupted from scanning through Jensen's laptop. He's checked every day since the Stanley Park Train Surprise Extravaganza had been agreed upon, hoping to find some clue as to what Jensen’s got planned. He's beginning to think that perhaps the surprise is that they're not actually going to go, which hey, SURPRISE but, yeah, not quite what he was hoping for. Sighing, he extricates himself from Jensen's ‘Gay As All Get-out’ ergonomic desk chair and walks distractedly to the door. Jared's not normally one who's lost for words but what the hell is a guy supposed to say when he finds a little old man in top hat and tails on his doorstep? He settles for "Dude, are you a caroler?" and waits expectantly for an answer. He sure hopes the guy's a caroler because that would be totally cool.

"I'm sorry; I'm here for a Mr. Padalecki and a Mr. Ackles. My name isn’t important, but your time today is. Are you Mr. Ackles?"

Jared's frown deepens. "Jen?" he calls out over his shoulder without looking away from the odd man on his front stoop. "There's a guy here asking for a Mr. Padalecki and a Mr. Ackles...you didn't order a strip-o-gram did you? If you did, dude, I hope you didn't pay in advance." He looks apologetically at the old guy, lowering his voice as he addresses him directly. "Sorry, no disrespect, man, but…well..." he shrugs, not quite knowing how to put it diplomatically.

Jensen walks up behind Jared and smacks him up the back of the head. "Giant Dork." Jensen hands him his coat. "I’m Jensen Ackles and this is Jared Padalecki. Nice to meet you."

"Miss Mackenzie made all the arrangements you wanted sir."

Jensen grins at the look of confusion on Jared's face. "Jared?" Then his grin grows even wider as Jared's face lights up.

"Horses?" Jared asks breathlessly, reflexively taking his proffered coat in one hand and rubbing the back of his head where Jensen just whacked him with the other. "Surprise horses?" He pushes past the old thankfully NON-stripper guy, feet sliding precariously on the icy sidewalk in his rush towards the burgundy coach pulled up in the street.

He skids to stop in front of one of the huge chestnut beasts, watching with a gleeful expression as it snorts, steam billowing visibly from velvety nostrils in the frigid air. Jared turns to look at Top 'n' Tails and Jensen, both of whom remain on the stoop, indulgent smiles on both their faces. "Can I pet the surprise horses?"

"Sure Jay, but you don’t wanna be late for the rest of the surprise, and they're working, so you'll have to clear it with the driver."

The old guy gives Jared a nod. "Sure but we'll have to be leaving soon if you want to make it in time to your destination.”

Jared continues to grin happily, scritching the horse between the ears briefly before slipping his coat on. A bark of laughter echoes up the mostly empty street as the horse butts his shoulder with its head. Petting it once more, he rounds the carriage, careful not to slip on the icy sidewalk again. Stopping at the carriage door, he waits bouncing on the balls of his feet for Jensen to secure the front door and join him. "So," he starts once Jensen has reached him. "The rest of my surprise wouldn't happen to start with 'Tee' and end with 'Rain' would it?" he asks, nudging Jensen's shoulder with his own.

"Now what kind of surprise would it be if I answered that?" He counters with a cagey smirk. "Now sit back and enjoy." He reaches forward and pulls a bottle of champagne from the ice bucket beside him."Feel like something to drink?"

Jared pouts at the glass of sparkling wine. "I feel like a ride on a train," he says belligerently but scrabbles for the glass as it starts to move out of his reach. "Ok, ok." The sigh is somewhat put on and he sits back as instructed, wiggling closer to Jensen as ‘Top 'n' Tails’ closes the carriage door and hoists himself up in front of the cabin. Both of them laugh as the carriage jerks forward into motion and they came close to spilling the champagne. "See, Jen?" Jared says after a sip from his glass. "I told you I had every confidence in your ability to surprise me. I am surprised, dude. Like, REALLY surprised. And seeing as I'm surprised, it's totally ok to tell me that we're going on the train."

“You’re incorrigible dude,” Jensen laughs “I’m not telling you shit. Now drink your champagne.”

With one more dramatic sigh Jared takes a sip of the champagne, making a face as the bubbles tickle his nose. It's good quality though and it's not long before a grin is plastered back on his face as he begins to enjoy the horse-drawn ride. In no time at all, he's finished his glass of champagne and leans forward to grab the bottle from the ice bucket when he spies the basket at Jensen's feet. "More surprises?" he asks and starts rifling around in it before awaiting the answer. He makes a sound of triumph and sits back on the seat, holding up two trapper caps. "You remembered!" He cackles and jams one on his own head and reaches over to repeat the process on Jensen.

"Hey! Watch the ears!" Jensen grumbles as Jared's huge hands squash the hat down on his head.Jared makes a dismissive tisking sound between his teeth and smooths the earflaps down over the source of Jensen's complaints. "Don't be such a pussy, man and humor me." He kisses Jensen's scowling lips lightly. "You know you love to humor me." Then, with a mischievous smile, he holds his glass out for a refill.

Jensen pours him another glass with a grin. "Yeah, I guess I do. But I'm still not telling you." He reaches for the back of Jared's neck and pulls him back down for another kiss. "I can tell you one thing though," he teases.

"And what's that?" Jared asks, gaze flicking back and forth between Jensen's lips and his eyes, his own vision slightly blurred from the proximity of their faces.

"You're going to love every minute of it." Jensen takes the bottle and refills his own glass, "I propose-”

Jared cuts Jensen off with a grumble, trying to uncross his eyes as he pulls away. "I decline your proposal...unless you're proposing a ride on a train, of course." He slides his gaze sideways trying to gauge out of the corner of his eye if he's mini-tantrum is having any effect. Jensen remains stoic as ever, the ghost of smirk on his lips. Jared slumps and let his head fall to rest on Jensen's shoulder. "Come on, Jen. Don't make me beg."

"I propose" Jensen repeated "A toast. To Us. May I finally have been able to keep something a surprise from you long enough for it to ACTUALLY STILL be a surprise." He clinks his glass against Jared’s as they round the corner. The lights from Stanley Park reflect against the silver bells on the horses harness’ painting Jared's face with their glow. The park looks magical.

Jared is about to echo the 'To us' sentiment when he catches sight of the emerging lights. His jaw drops and he nearly spills his champagne again. "Jen," his voice is barely above whisper. "Wow! I mean, I'd seen pictures but...Wow!"

Finally... Jensen thinks, he'd finally managed to surprise Jared. "You like? I mean this whole thing's not too girly is it? I mean I'm not going to have to like, pretend to be Popeye or something, am I?

Managing to tear his eyes away from the light spectacle ahead of them, Jared leans into Jensen and kisses him softly. "It's perfect, I promise. But, if you want to flex your muscles or whatever, don't let me stop you, however," Jared smiles wickedly and waggles his eyebrows. "I happen to know first hand just how manly you are."

Jensen smirks then whispers in his ear so that the driver can’t hear. "Yeah, and I might just re-enforce that view later tonight. Want me to fuck you Jay? Or should I just tease you all night, make you want it so bad first, then..."

Jared's eyes go wide and he skulls the remainder of his champagne, choking slightly on the final swallow. "Either would be...nice."

Jensen's gaze darkens and he watches as Jared swallows again nervously. Jared might think he knows where tonight is going, but Jensen still has a few surprises in store for him once they get home.

The coach pulls up beside the curb and the driver gets down opening the carriage door. He stands there expectantly as Jensen gets up and climbs from the carriage. He holds his hand out to help Jared step down and his eyes light in amusement, as Jared seemingly doesn't know where to look first.

A half dozen firemen stand at the gate to the show, accepting donations for the Burns Fund. A guy in a gingerbread man costume runs past crying 'Not the gum drop buttons!' and a family of raccoons munch happily on someone's discarded chestnuts under a bush nearby. But all of this is truly surpassed by the hundreds of thousands of colorful fairy lights covering every tree beyond the entrance. Jared took the step down to the pavement; his grip on the hand in his remaining tight has he drags Jensen towards the uniformed men and therefore the gate.

"So what do you say, Jen?" Jared asked his focus momentarily on his boyfriend. He leans in close and lifts one furry ear flap and whispers, "You gonna tuck a twenty in a firey's front pocket? It's for a good cause."

Jensen gets the twenty from his wallet and drops it into the bucket in front of him. Jared looks at him, a little disappointed and Jensen grips his hand tightly as he pulls Jared forward towards the lights,. “You really want me to put my hand down his pants, when we could be on the train with my hand down yours?”

Jared just grins, nodding to the fireman who thanks them as they pass. "Promises, promises, Jen. Now where's my ticket? My ticket for the train, Jen...where is it?"

Jensen pats his jacket pockets as if he's forgotten them and he can’t help but feel guilty over the look of despair that comes over Jared's face. To be so near his train ride...

"Jen," Jared's voice is forlorn. "Don't tell me you forgot the tickets, man." He looks around in slight panic. "Maybe...maybe we can send Top 'n' Tails back to get 'em. I mean...he can un-harness one of the horses, right, and then just, like gallop home and get 'em...can't he? Jen?"

Jensen can’t keep the charade any longer without feeling like a total ass. "Check my back pocket."

Jared purses his lips together, realizing he’s been had. "Jerk," he admonishes as he reaches around and slips his hand into Jensen's back pocket. He feels paper behind the leather of Jensen's wallet and smiles triumphantly. The smile turns to a smirk though at Jensen's yelp as Jared gets a good pinch in before removing his hand, tickets tightly in his grip.

"Ow! Ass." Jensen rubs at his abused ass cheek as Jared bounces around like Tigger on crack. He can’t stay mad at Jared for long though as he gets dragged to the front of the train.

Giving him a measuring look as if he's not quite sure his boyfriend can be trusted, Jared almost reluctantly hands the tickets back to Jensen. "Take care of these; guard them with your life. Your life, Jen. I'll be right back."

"What?" Jensen asks bewilderedly as Jared takes off to parts unknown "What do you mean you'll be right back? Jared?"

Jared hears Jensen calling after him but doesn't stop to respond in his rush to get back to the train, which leaves in five minutes. But Jared made a promise and Jared keeps his promises. Four minutes later, he skids to Jensen's side, two large Styrofoam cups of steaming spiced apple cider in his hands and paper bag of roasted chestnuts under one arm. "Told you I'd keep you toasty," he says with a wink.

Jensen takes his cider and roasted chestnuts and growls low in Jared’s ear, “Trying to tell me something Jay?” Jensen smirks as he rattles the hot chestnuts in the bag and nudges Jared’s shoulder. “Come on, Jared, we riding this thing or what?”

Jared makes grabby hands for his ticket and jostles Jensen playfully when he hands it over. He waits for the conductor to sight each of their tickets before whispering back, "I promised you hot nuts and I am delivering hot nuts." Jared takes his seat with a smirk and waits for Jensen to join him.

Jensen steps one foot into the carriage and is about to bring the other one up when the train jerks forward and he falls on Jared's lap. Hot cider threatens to pour over his legs and he grabs it just in time saving them both from some interesting questions once the ride is over. Not to mention a nasty burn that might impair the other events Jensen has planned for the rest of the night.

Laughing, Jared helps haul Jensen back up into a seated position as the train begins to make its journey around the light show. He tucks Jensen in close to his side; an arm slung around his shoulder, and drops a surreptitious kiss to Jensen's temple. "Thank you for this. It's the best surprise ever."

"You’re welcome," Jensen slides his hand under the back of Jared's shirt and laughs as Jared yelps at the frigid air that assaults his back. Jensen’s beginning to think this was the best idea he'd ever had. Ok, the best idea that Jared’s ever had. He has to admit that the train ride isn't as corny as he thought it would be, and being snuggled up to Jared on the train was kinda awesome. The lights make everything look magical...and …wow! If Jensen really was Dean, he'd so kick his own ass right now.

Jared slowly eases back as Jensen’s hand warms his skin, briefly shooting him a glare before his focus moves to what they’re here for. The light show! And what a show it is! There must be speakers hidden amongst the trees as the Carol of the Bells accompanies the ride. The minor melody, though slightly haunting in the misty cold, is festive and magical and Jared’s joining in on the ‘ooohs’ and the ‘ahhhhs’ of their fellow passengers without even realizing it.

Seeing the magical atmosphere with Jared infects Jensen with the same happiness and he begins to feel like a kid again. Something he hasn’t felt in years. He can’t help it, and finds himself ooohing with Jared, a smile lighting up his eyes.

It takes Jared a few moments to register the sounds emanating from beside him at which point he turns his head fast enough to give himself whiplash until his facing Jensen, the twinkling lights reflecting prettily in green eyes. "Dude," he says in awe, grin spreading across his face. "You're 'ooohing'. You're totally loving this! I told you you'd love it! Team Padalecki for the WIN!"

Caught, Jensen blushes, again something he hasn’t done since he was a kid and punches Jared in the arm. "You dork, what about Team Ackles?

Automatically, Jared rubs at his arm but his smile doesn't waver. "Well I guess Team Ackles didn't do half bad either. Seriously, Jen; you've got this surprise thing down." He takes a gulp of the spiced cider, swallows then holds out his hand. "Now hand me some hot nuts."

Jensen grabs Jared's hand and places it over his crotch. "Hot enough for you Jay? Or do you want the real chestnuts?" The smile on Jared's face disappears pretty damn quickly, his tongue darting out over his lips. He whines in the back of his throat although thankfully the continuing 'ooohs' and 'aaahs' should be enough to drown it out. He really wants to fucking kiss Jensen right now. Not some discreet peck on the lips while everyone's eyes are drawn to the lights, but a full on, tongue down throat, can't get close enough, wet and dirty snog. Unfortunately, they can't really afford PDA to that extreme. And on that subject, he should probably be moving his hand AWAY from its current position. He tries to voice this observation but can barely manage pleading eyes and a whimper.

Jensen gives his hand a squeeze and then lets go with a smirk. "So, you wanna keep riding the train Jay, or do you think we should make it an early night? We can call the driver back if you want..." Jensen decided to play devils advocate; "Though we haven’t been here very long and it would be a shame to --"

Jared can see what Jensen is doing; they both know the game well. If he agrees that yes, they should blow this popsicle stand or kitsch Christmas train or what-the-hell-ever, he'll never hear the end of it. Yes, the short-term rewards are guaranteed to be really freaking satisfying but in the long term it'll be 'Hey, Jay? Remember that time you begged and begged for me to take you on that train and then you couldn't even make it the whole way through the 15 minute ride because you love my cock that fucking much? Fun times, man. Fun times.' No. He will not be the one to end this night prematurely, so although Jensen has released his hand and he's free to move it to a location more fitting of a family train ride through a forest of magical fairy lights, he gives Jensen's crotch a firm, voluntary squeeze. He then removes his hand slowly and, eyes never leaving Jensen’s, rifles around in the paper bag and takes out a fistful of chestnuts. "'S all good, Jen. We can hang out here a while longer."

Jensen's kinda proud of Jared's restraint but dammit if he isn’t hornier than a mountain goat right now. Just having Jared's hand on his cock was enough, but now he has to sit on the train with a hard on for the rest of the ride. He looks at his watch. Seriously has it only been five minutes? He has another ten more to go and oh god he can’t help wondering where Jared's resolve is coming from. He sighs dramatically and raises his cider to his lips, the warm liquid blazing down his throat warming him from the inside.

The train rattles along the tracks and Jensen turns his attention back to the scenery. The childlike glee on Jared's face is worth sitting with blue balls for another ten minutes. But as soon as the ride is over Jared is going to find himself pressed into the nearest dark space with Jensen’s tongue down his throat and a very insistent Jensen Jnr. against his leg. The gingerbread house at the last turn looked like it could be a likely candidate and what did Jared like more than candy?

Jared kinda wants to fist pump the air at that small victory. Yes, he’s well on his way to having raging hard on, but the knowledge that Jensen is suffering just as much; if not more than him is a beautiful thing. Smirking, he tucks Jensen even closer into his side, rests his chin on top of Jensen’s trapper hat and watches Santa’s Workshop passing by in an awesome display of colorful light. In many ways, being here with Jensen, like this is one hundred times better than having sex with him. Not that he’s going to decline the sex; hell no! But he’s happy just to put it off for a little while longer…although he’d be a lot damn happier if his zip weren’t digging in the way it currently is.

Watching Jared's face for the rest of the ride, Jensen counts down the minutes till the train finally slows and he practically drags Jared off the train. Jensen doesn’t let Jared's protests deter him though and tugs him forward until they are back at the gingerbread house.

"Know how much you love candy Jay, thought you might appreciate the idea of sex in a gingerbread house." he gave an evil smirk.

Jared's eyebrows disappear under his bangs as he gapes at Jensen. "Here?" he asks when he finally finds his voice. "Are you absolutely crazy?"

"You're always telling me I never seize the moment," he replies. He wants to just let go and do something reckless, crazy. "Got any better ideas?" Jensen teases as he grinds against Jared's leg. Fortunately behind the gingerbread house is a nice dark spot Jensen has been able to hide them in and he's not worried about being seen right now.

Smiling, Jared shakes his head disbelievingly. He grabs Jensen’s hips in his giant hands, holding them flush to his own but ceasing their movement. “Dude, there’s a big jump between ‘mixing the whites with the colors’ seizing the moment and ’semi-public sex in a freakin’ gingerbread house’ seizing the moment.” He laughs shakily and raises one hand to cup Jensen’s jaw, thumb brushing over a freckled cheekbone. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, Jen. I’m happy to drop to my knees right now and attempt to suck your brain out through your cock, but seriously, man, tonight has been awesome as it is. If you wanna seize the moment, I’m betting we can find that dumbass dressed as a gingerbread man and totally steal his gum drop buttons,” Jared snickers before closing the distance between them and kissing Jensen. Not quite the full on, tongue down throat, can't get close enough, wet and dirty snog he’s been dying for for the last fifteen minutes but not far off it.

Jensen pulls back and nods, Jared's fingers still pressed against his face. He takes a moment to snap out of the ‘cock induced haze’ that just being close to Jared seems to induce, realizing where they are and what they were almost about to do. "Woah, ahh Jay... you sure you didn’t spike the cider?" He blushes and gives Jared's arm a squeeze as he moves backwards giving them some space to breathe. "Something must have come over me... you think I might be possessed?" He gives a wicked smile.

“…I think you might be HORNY.” Jared laughs. “But hey, I can hardly blame you, dude. I’m VERY hard to resist,” he says, nodding sagely then quick as lightening, slaps Jensen on the ass.

A lady walks past with two children making a loud 'TSKing' sound and glares at them as she pulls the children tighter. Jensen’s about to reply when he sees her attention focused past them not at them. Her attention is on the gingerbread man. It seems someone beat Jared to it and stole his gumdrop buttons. He runs past them, vainly trying to keep his suit from falling below his knees. Jared can barely keep the grin from his face.

"Dude! Well there goes THAT idea. Guess I'll be sucking your cock in that gingerbread house after all." The look on Jensen's face has Jared in stitches and he nudges Jensen in the direction of the gate before the guy starts having conniptions. "Come on, Jen. Let's go find Top 'n 'Tails. Maybe you could ask him if he's willing to strip anyway; THAT'D be seizing the day."

"Oh man, the visuals" Jensen laments. "You trying to kill the mood Jay?" Visions of a naked Top 'n' Tails floats through Jensen's mind and he shudders. On the upside he doesn’t have to worry about walking back to the carriage with a very noticeable hard on.

"Nah, man. Doing you a favor." Jared winks knowingly. As they walk shoulder to shoulder, Jared purposely brushes his fingers up against Jensen's, hooking his pinky with Jensen's own every couple of steps. Grinning as he hears the current song start playing through the trees, he sings along. "I really can't stay, Baby it's cold outside. I've got to go away, Baby its cold outside This evening has been so very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

Jensen pretends to groan in pain,"Ohhh schmoopy Christmas songs again? Dude your just dripping with cheesy Christmas cheer. You're killing me man."

Jared just beams at him and Jensen grabs his hand and tugs him forward. "Come on then. Time to go meet Top 'n' Tails and get on with the rest of the night."

“The REST of the night?” Jared asks, letting himself be pulled along. “You mean there’s MORE? Jeez, Jen, you’re really getting into the whole surprise thing…what is it?”

"If I tell you then it isn’t a surprise...hey, I'm having a severe case of déjà vu... didn’t we go over the whole surprise not a surprise thing before?" Jensen asks him with a grin. "You really think I'm gonna give it up that easily?

"Wouldn't be the first time," Jared says tongue in cheek, then darts out of Jensen's reach to avoid a smack upside the head, or on the ass, or wherever else Jensen deems appropriate. This accomplished he continues; "Besides, I only asked for the train to be a surprise, which you've managed to do so...what is it?"

"One at a time, Jay. One surprise at a time. Now, its time for the ride home. You coming or do I have to throw you over my shoulder to get you into this damn carriage?" Top 'n' Tails opens the door to the carriage and Jensen waits by the step.

Jared pouts and pokes his tongue out but climbs sullenly into the carriage anyway. "Is there at least more champagne?"

Jensen sits beside Jared and pulls him close "Yeah, there's more champagne," he says indulgently. He leans in to nuzzle against the warm skin of Jared's neck and nips it gently. "So, if I tell you something in complete confidence are you going to use it against me?"

Jared suddenly becomes very pliant under Jensen's ministrations. "How could you even suggest that I would? What kinda guy do you think I am?" Jared accuses trying to sound shocked and indignant but fails dismally as the nuzzling starts to tickle and not so manly giggle escapes his lips.

"I..." Jensen grins as he nips again at the tender flesh beneath his teeth, "I..."he shakes his head.”Not now. It has to wait until we get home. Until the right moment."

Jared's jaw drops. He twists and grabs hold Jensen's face between his hands. "You freaking cock-tease! Are you fucking serious?"

Jensen grabs Jared’s cock through his pants and palms it teasingly and says "No...This is a cock-tease. Come on Jay, thought you were more acquainted with the concept." His face turns serious and he meets Jared's gaze. "Really Jay, I want the moment to be right for the best surprise. I don’t want to fuck it up."

A low groan emanates from deep in Jared’s chest as he covers Jensen’s hand with his own, applying pressure at first before entwining their fingers and bringing their joined hands to his lips. Jared gently kisses Jensen’s palm. “Everything’s perfect, Jen,” he says quietly, holding the green-eyed gaze. “You couldn’t fuck up tonight if you tried. I know I’m being a douche, I’m sorry. If anyone fucks this up, it’s going to be me.”

Jensen looks around to see if anyone is watching them as they drive past in the carriage. Most of Vancouver seems to be blasé about the whole carriage thing, and no-one seems to be paying attention to them at all so he leans in pulling Jared close for a kiss. "Want me to get the driver to go faster? Or you wanna take the scenic route still?" Jensen nuzzles into his neck, "Cause really I wanna get you home as fast as I can."

“Mmmmm, whatever you decide is good,” Jared grins, cocking his head slightly to allow more room for Jensen to move. “Although I wouldn’t complain if for some reason, we had to forgo the scenic route, you know, if the end result outweighs the means.”

"Oh it definitely outweighs the means..." Jensen growls low, his voice vibrating against Jared’s skin. He sits up reluctantly drawing away from Jared's body and leaning forwards to tap on the top 'n' tail’s shoulder. "Home please. Fastest way you can."

The night has become chilly and Jared and Jared can see their breath coming out in clouds visible in the street light. "Hope it doesn't take too long, Jen, or you're gonna have to thaw me out before there's any chance of 'end results'." Then, mustering all the stealth he's capable, Jared whips his hands up under Jensen's coat and all the layers underneath so that one hand rests on the small of his back and the other low on his belly.

"Oh my god, dude that’s cold, "Jensen shuddered, but finally relaxed into the touch as Jared rubbed at his back and his hand slipped lower beneath Jensen's waistband. Jensen felt his cock jump at the soft touch of Jared's fingers against his skin. Groaning Jensen shifted impatiently on the seat. "God I want to be home with you right now."

Jared chuckles and continues the slow movement of his hands against Jensen's warm skin. He rests his chin on Jensen's shoulder, nosing at his cheek. "Who's the impatient one now? Really, Jen, you should lose your composure more often; it's kind of a turn on."

"I'm glad; it’s kinda an integral part of the rest of the night." Jensen replied with a shiver as Jared’s fingers tickled the tender skin. "God, Jared. You’re gonna be the death of me."

Jared laughs but then shudders as the carriage passes through a biting wind from a cross street."Not if I die from hypothermia first. Jesus fuck!" He growls hunching further down into his coat and huddles closer to Jensen. "Is that our street coming up? Please tell me it's our street."

Jensen looks up gratefully. At last! The ride felt like it was never going to end. Not that he wasn’t enjoying it but...well home was warm and he had plans. Good plans, he just hoped Mac and Megan had been able to get the house ready for them.

Top 'n' tails pulls the horses to a slow stop out the front of their house and walks around the side, standing by the carriage door as he opens it. "I hope you enjoyed your night gentlemen."

Jared's grin was blinding. "We did thank you." Jensen nodded in agreement "Yes, thank you." Jensen reached into his pocket and pulled out a tip for the driver.

Top 'n' Tails looked at the note. "THANK you sir" He grinned and pocketed the money "Merry Christmas."

"So," Jared starts cautiously watching the carriage pull out from the curb, the sound of horses' hooves clopping on the black top. "Am I being a jerk if I ask what the surprise is NOW? Coz I'm not actually asking what the surprise is...just if I'm ALLOWED to ask what the surprise is." His hands are cold now that they're not next to Jensen's warm skin and breathes warm air onto them before rubbing them together.

Smiling like the cat that got the cream Jensen replies "you can ask, but I think you'd much rather just open the door and find out, wouldn't you?" Jared’s reaction is pretty much what he expects as Jared reaches eagerly for the door handle. It opens easily.

"Um Jen, you locked up right? I mean I don’t have to get all Rambo on an intruder do I?"

"Not unless you plan on doing us damage" Meg pipes up from the front entrance.

"Hey Jenny, control your boy," Mac grins as she pulls Meg through the door." Come on Meg, let’s get out of here before the schmoop overload."

Jensen pushes a bewildered Jared over the threshold of the door and they’re greeted with the sight of a fully laden table in the dining room, with all the foods Jared loves to eat most and the room is lit with more candles than Jared has seen in forever.

Harley and Sadie trot over to greet them, Harley adorned with reindeer antlers and Sadie a Santa hat.

For one of the very few times in his life, Jared is speechless as he gapes wide-eyed at glowing room. Of course this doesn’t last long and after a few aborted attempts of opening his mouth and no sound coming out, Jared clears his throat, looks at Jensen and tries again, but not before he realizes Something Of Great Importance. “Jen…I…this is fantastic.” He steps in close to Jensen, pulling tight against him. “Thank you for doing all this. This has been the best night ever, except…I’m seeing one tiny flaw in the whole plan.”

"Flaw?" Jensen's a little concerned now, how can there be a flaw? He's planned everything so carefully. He left the spare key for Mac and Megan to come inside and arrange everything for him. They spent the whole time they were away setting up the candles laying the food out on the table... Their mommas had helped cooking the food. What could he have forgotten? What was the tiny flaw?

[Part 2](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/206997.html)  



	2. Chapter 2

"Well," Jared says, touching his forehead to Jensen's. "It was my understanding that the need for speed to get back here was because you had certain needs that required attention; MY attention, more to the point." Jared rolls his hips for reiteration.

"Oh ...OHHH!" Jensen stopped his internal panicking about the surprise as his cock twitched in response to Jared's roll of the hips."Well...all this..."Jensen lowered his head teasing the flesh beneath his lips with his teeth. Marking Jared with a claiming bite and soothing it with his tongue. " All tastes better the next day...gives it time to---"

Jared cuts him off with a firm kiss, tongue swiping over Jensen’s lips before slipping inside his mouth. Just as he feels Jensen respond in turn though, he pulls back, makes a big show of looking at the laden table wistfully then turns back to a very flushed Jensen. "Are you sure, Jen? I mean, what were you thinking? Distracting me with food? Way I see it, we've got a couple of options. One, you give me say, an hour with the food and then I'm all yours. Two, I could blow you, take the edge off, then you give me an hour with the food and then I'm all yours. Three, I guess, if you're not lying just to get your own way and all this DOES taste better the next day...then I SUPPOSE we could go upstairs right now...as long as it doesn't bother you if I'm thinking about candy while you're having your wicked way with me. What do you think? Option one?"

"I'm thinking option four"

Jared raises an eyebrow. "Option four? Is it a three-way? You, me, and the candy? Really, Jen, I didn't think you were that kinda guy."

"Option FOUR, Jared, isn’t....oh wait...yeah it was," Jensen grinned mischievously," though I wasn’t thinking of it as a three-way...but Yeah. Option four could be fun."

Jared just looks totally confused.

"There could be a candy trail...just not... to grandma's house...or whatever that fairytale was."

"Oh yeah? What 'm I gonna find instead?"

"How about we find out together" Jensen teased, running his fingers along the hem of Jared’s shirt, then fumbling at the buttons as he worked at getting them undone. Frustrated he ripped them apart and slid the fabric down Jared's arms.

Jared shook his hands, ridding himself of the shirt altogether then lunged at Jensen, pinning him against the nearest wall with his body. "You owe me a new shirt, you jerk," he laughs breathlessly, attacking the buttons on Jensen's shirt. He was trying unsuccessfully to kiss Jensen senseless at the same time. It doesn't take long for him to lose patience and Jensen's shirt soon meets the same fate as his own. He pulls back panting, looking at his handy work. "Or, maybe we'll just call it even."

Jensen laughs, leaning forward to bite at Jared’s bottom lip." I think even sounds fair," he tugs at the t-shirt keeping him from exploring the rest of Jared's upper body, pulling it up and over Jared's head and then halfway down his arms trapping them behind his back. Jensen thumbs open the button on Jared's pants, sliding the zipper down slowly almost painfully slow as each tooth separates on its way down.

Jared sighs as the pressure his zipper has created against his crotch is released. He’s been half hard since Jensen’s comments about fucking him earlier at when they arrived at the park and now with his hands stuck behind his back and being somewhat at Jensen’s mercy his cock jumps with definite interest inside his boxers. "You gonna keep me bound all night, or do I get to touch you too?" Jared groans as knuckles brush his through the cotton. "Fuck, Jen."

Jensen tugs Jared's jeans down his legs, watching the denim pool by his feet, lifting one then the other and tossing the jeans in the corner. Jared takes a deep breath as Jensen pulls his boxers down his hips, he's so hard his cock springs back against his body and Jensen comes face to cock with "Wow"

Jared whines in the back of throat. His hands still trapped behind his back, he can't retaliate the way he wants; he wants to run his fingers through Jensen's hair, cradle Jensen's head in his hands, haul him to his feet so he can kiss the life out of him for Christ's sake. "Jensen, please." He whimpers, not sure what he's asking for.

"What's wrong Jay?" Jensen wraps his fingers around the solid shaft of Jared's cock and strokes it up and down, drawing a long moan from Jared. "God you drive me crazy." He draws Jared's cock towards his lips and touches his tongue to the tip, collecting the pre-cum gathering there. "You want me to free your arms Jared? Or you want me to leave them the way they are?"

"Wanna tou-ngagh-t-touch you, Jen." He manages to choke out, trying to remain compus enough to keep his hips relatively still although he can’t help the slight thrust in Jensen's direction. "Please, just wanna touch you."

Jensen opens his mouth and swallows Jared down in one go, watching Jared from beneath his sinfully long eyelashes. Swallows almost to the root and pulls back and off with a smirk. Jared gasps as Jensen takes mercy on him reaching behind to drag the shirt off Jared’s arms.

Jared's hands fly straight to Jensen's head, thumbs caressing at his temples, tilting it back so he can look Jensen in the eyes which seem to be shining with mischief and knowing; knowing EXACTLY what he's doing to Jared right now. "Jesus Christ; if you could just see yourself. So fucking hot, Jen."

Those huge hands carding through his hair are almost enough to make him come in his pants, Jared's eyes fixed on his, as he puts his lips back on Jared's cock and slides his mouth down again.

Unable to keep himself upright as the wet heat engulfs his cock, the slick muscle of Jensen's tongue swirling around it and driving him crazy, Jared reluctantly lifts one hand from its place on in Jensen's hair and braces himself against the wall he'd previously pinned Jensen to. His other hand continues its caresses, fingers trailing down over hollowed cheeks. He almost comes right then and there as he feels the head of his own cock through the skin of Jensen's cheek. Jared registers the sound of little 'ah ah ah' whimpers but it takes him a moment to realize they're coming from him and there's no way he's going to be able to stop making them at this point, no matter how hard he tries.

Jensen pulls back and looks up at Jared, overjoyed at watching him lose his composure. He’s doing this… making Jared moan the way he is. Jensen knows Jared’s getting so, so close. The whimpers Jared’s making are going straight to his own cock and he palms against the hard length, trying to stop himself from coming. “NEED your mouth back on me Jen,” He hears Jared groan and he sinks back down, feeling Jared’s cock bump against the back of his throat. He takes a deep breath and relaxes his throat further, feeling it constrict around Jared’s cock as he swallows. So damn deep, he has the monster cock from hell all the way inside his mouth now, bumping against his throat and it’s the feeling of Jensen swallowing around him that causes Jared to come in thick hot spurts down Jensen’s throat. Jared’s legs begin to waver as he loses all control and almost sinks down onto Jensen’s lap. Jensen can’t help but smirk at the fucked out blissful look on his face as Jared swipes his thumb under Jensen’s lip wiping a stray drop of come and sucks it back into his own mouth.

Jensen's eyes darken, turning a deep green as Jared sucks the last stray drop into his mouth. He pretends to pout over the lost drop, "Hey that was mine!"

"You snooze you lose, man, "Jared manages to say as he attempts to get his breath back. His heart is beating erratically in his chest, the sound of pounding in his ears and he leans forward, resting his forehead against Jensen's. "So, I was thinking-"

Jensen grins," you were thinking huh? Did it hurt?"

Jared gently butts his head against Jensen's in admonishment before continuing. "I was thinking that I'd really like you to fuck me."

"You would huh?" Jensen growls, he places his hands on either side of Jared's face and kisses him, their tongues sharing the taste of Jared between them. "You know I think I REALLY wanna fuck you too, but..."

"Mmmmm?" The kiss has made it hard to breathe again, or think of words, or anything for that matter except for the man who's just sucked Jared's brain out through his cock and who should really be fucking him right now. There should be no 'but'.

"Well, there's all this food and I was thinking--"

"So its okay for you to think?"

"Yeah dude, I'm totally the brains of this relationship, you didn’t know?"

"Well seeing as you just sucked mine out through my cock man, I’m not going to argue. Plus, you know, that makes me the beauty."

"Fine man, whatever gets you through the night," Jensen teases with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "anyway I was thinking, there’s all this food and, well...it'd be a shame to let it 'all' go to waste..."

Jared pouts. "Jen, I’m not going to be distracted by the food. Want you to fuck me," he says again, rolling his hips against Jensen's. "Now," he adds with a growl.

"Well I was kinda thinking of combining the two," Jensen blushes, they'd done some wild stuff before, some of it enough to make Jensen blush at the thought but surely combining Jared's love for food and sex wasn’t too dirty right? “I...it's doesn’t matter." Jensen's face was flushed, the tips of his ears red, giving away her was nervous about the suggestion.

Jared draws back so that he can see Jensen properly. "Oh. My. God. Dude! You DO want a three-way with the candy!" He takes hold of Jensen's chin, forcing green eyes to look into his. "There are no words to describe how much I love you right now."

Jensen laughs, “okay three-way with the candy just sounds so wrong because no way am I putting M&M’s in your ass but..." he places his hands down over Jared’s ass and grinds against him. “Grab what you want and we'll take it upstairs and see if we can’t find something to do with it." he smirked.

Jared can barely get up fast enough, he kicks his underwear all the way off and all but dashes to the table. Ok, so, the M&Ms were out...Twizzlers too for the same reason and man if the images of THAT weren't horrible weird he doesn't know what is. In all seriousness, seeing as the majority of foods that can be classed as he favorites ARE candy so there's very little on the table that is going to give them any fun results. He grabs a bottle of maple syrup he spies and a can of chocolate redi-whip. Its cliché, he knows but it's not every day Jensen decides he's willing to explore his kinky side...and potato salad just isn't going to fly; probably end up with salmonella or something from that. Armed with the syrup and cream in a can, he turns to Jensen and raises his eyebrows in question.

"Whatever you want Jay, I can see I'm going to end up in a diabetic coma aren’t I, “he smiled." Sure you don’t want pancakes with that syrup and chocolate redi-whip? "

Jared just stares for a moment. "I thought you said you were the brains? Are you insane? You're tempting me with pancakes now?" He approaches Jensen until his standing right in front of him. "Jensen, I’m standing here with a bottle of syrup and can of fucking whipped cream, I'm naked, I've already begged you to fuck me...and you're suggesting pancakes?"

"Ummm no?" Jensen stammers. It seemed a good idea at the time but now he's had time to think about it maybe the 'getting his kinky on was a stupid idea after all. FUCK IT. He grabs Jared’s hand and drags him towards the stairs. "UP. NOW." the unsaid 'before I lose my nerve' floating through his mind.

Jared grins and shakes the redi-whip and syrup at him and runs bare ass naked up to the bedroom. Peeling his clothes off as he follows close behind; Jensen practically jumps Jared's bones when he gets to the bed.

Jared laughs, only barely managing to dump the syrup and whip on the nightstand before Jensen is on him, mouth swallowing his Very Manly giggles. It’s then that Jared realizes that he’s currently a very big disadvantage. He manages to drag his lips momentarily from Jensen’s. “Clothes off, NOW,” he growls, tugging at the hem of Jensen’s undershirt.

Jensen bats his hands away "Grabby aren’t we?" and chuckles as Jared grabs again at the hem of his shirt and pulls it off over his head, letting the material fall on the floor at Jensen's feet. "So I should just let you go for it then? Strip me and throw me to the bed or are you looking for my participation at all in any of this?" Jensen says with a smirk.

Jensen lets out a surprised yelp as Jared bites down on his neck and feels his hands fumble with the buttons on Jensen's fly."Dude, I can do it you know" Jensen offers as Jared pulls the denim down and off his legs, all the while nipping along his skin. He nuzzles into the soft skin of Jensen’s groin and there is no way Jensen is ever going to own up to the breathy whine he lets out as Jared purposely bypasses his cock.

"Been practically begging for your 'participation' for the last half hour, you jerk," Jared says, not without humor. He sets to sucking at a patch of skin on Jensen's hip, intent on leaving a mark there that will stay long after they're done tonight. He pulls back and gives the already forming bruise a gentle kiss then looks up at Jensen through hooded eyes. "My ass ain't going to fuck itself, you know."

Jensen looks back down at the heated gaze Jared's giving him "Oh I know," Jensen adds with a grin," what do you say we get this show on the road huh?" Finally deciding he’s teased Jared enough; he threads his fingers through Jared's hair and tugs, pulling gently up, so that he rises to his feet. Their mouths clash and Jensen bites at the soft skin of Jared's bottom lip and then pulls back again, pushing Jared down to the bed. Jared groans as Jensen's hand closes around his cock, jacking him slowly, up, down, adding the twist that makes Jared moan every time.

"Gonna fuck you Jared, no more teasing." He slides down along Jared's body and mouths at the hard cock before him then lower still, pushing Jared’s legs up and back to tease and mouth at Jared's balls.

"Fuuuuuck," Jared manages to moan as the wet heat of Jensen's mouth moves over flesh that is still sensitive from the last round. He feels the pre-cum leaking out of his cock and oozing onto his stomach as he grips the headboard with both hands, head back and neck cording. Jensen’s hands are on his calves, holding him wide open and he can’t believe that feeling this vulnerable could feel so fucking amazingly good.

Jared's moans only encourage Jensen to move lower and he swipes his tongue over the sensitive flesh of Jared's ass, then back up to take Jared's cock in his mouth. He licks along the shaft, flicking over the head and then taking him deep, feeling Jared harden in his mouth. He pulls off with a pop and reaches for the syrup. “So Jay...wanna use the syrup for lube?"

"Whatever, Jen, whatever you want," Jared pants, reaching down with one hand to grasp at Jensen's fingers wrapped around his calf. "Please, Jen. Want you to fuck me; want to feel you in me." He briefly wonders how long it will take them wash syrup out of awkward places but dismisses the thought on the grounds that shower sex will make it all better.

Jensen just smirks and grabs the can of redi-whip instead, 'Nah... too sticky I think, though I think seeing your cock surrounded by whipped cream, feeling it slip along your heated skin..." Jensen licks at the head of Jared's cock again, and pressing down on the nozzle of the tin, chuckling at the squeak of surprise Jared makes when the cold cream touches his flesh. He squirms a little as the cream starts to slip down his skin and Jensen dips his fingers in the cream and trails it down the crack of his ass teasing at his entrance. Jared whimpers as Jensen presses in to the first knuckle, then further passing over his prostrate.

The coolness of the chocolate whip contrasting with the heat of Jensen's has Jared bracing his feet against the mattress and his back arching. Just like every other time he's penetrated, it's like his body doesn't know whether to move away from or towards the feeling and, just like every other time, he manages to convince it to opt for the towards option, grinding down hard against Jensen's fist. "Yeah, yeah, Jen, yeah. More, please, need more."

Jensen just moans as he slides another finger in, passing over 'that' spot inside Jared again feeling him tighten around his fingers. "Want another one Jay?" He bends down and licks away the melting cream and slides a third finder beside the others. Sliding them in and out one last pass over Jared’s prostate and he pulls them out replacing them with the head of his cock.

A high pitched whine escapes Jared's lips and as Jensen's cock slides home, he reaches out desperately, fingers scrabbling against Jensen's shoulder and bicep, trying to bring him closer. He slips one long leg around Jensen, the other still firm against the mattress for leverage; and lifts his head, searching for Jensen's lips with his own.

The kiss is heated, and Jensen thrusts harder, faster, matching the strokes on Jared’s cock with the strokes inside him. Jared lets out soft whimpers in-between urging Jensen to go deeper as he matches Jensen thrust for thrust. Jensen can feel Jared’s balls tighten his orgasm getting closer.

"Gotta fuck you Jay; lose myself inside your hot ass fuck you hard and deep, make you scream." Jensen can’t believe he's letting all this out, this is usually just running through his mind, but tonight he's teased Jared for so long he can feel the relief flowing through Jared as he finally gets what he's wanted all night. Somehow by extension Jensen is feeling the same freedom and he lets it all flow out of him, all the thoughts he holds inside, the desires and he thrusts harder. Closing his hand around Jared's cock he jacks him in time to his thrusts.

"Oh God, Jared. So good, so fucking good, unnnnngh." He grabs Jared’s thighs and pulls him closer, Jensen's balls pressed tight against Jared then pulls back...slamming home again. "What do you want Jay? You want me to do anything you say?"

Jared grunts and grabs Jensen by the back of the neck, forcing their mouths together again in a teeth clashing kiss. When he draws back for breath, their lips are still barely touching. "Want your cock so deep in me, Jen. Want it hard, like you mean it. Want you to come in my ass and fill me up. Want you, Jen. Just want you, always you."

"You got me Jay, gonna fuck you so hard, so deep." Jensen grinds out. He bites down on Jared's lip, dragging it down before letting go, his mouth tracing along the vein on Jared's neck, biting down on the soft flesh where neck meets shoulder. He knows Jared has a kink for biting, hell he was watching him act out his scene with werewolf girl that day. Nearly made Jensen come in his pants like a teenager from just watching it. Jared arches up, a combination of the bite, Jensen's hard thrusts and the direct hit Jensen keeps achieving on each pass over his prostrate.

"Jen, Jen, ungh...gonna come, Jen." Jared's hand joins Jensen's on his cock, their fingers sliding easily through the copious amounts of pre-cum. "Christ, Jen, so close." He presses his forehead against Jensen's panting and whimpering with each thrust. "Love you, Jen, I lov-ah ah ah unnnnghh-" his orgasm rips through him, and whilst his own hand drops to grip the sheets beneath him, Jensen's continues to jack his cock as is spurts ropes of cum between them.

Jensen runs his fingers through the sticky mess gathering it up and licking it clean. The look on his face making it seem like the best thing he's ever had in his mouth...other than Jared himself that is. He drags his fingers through again cleaning up the last stray drops and brings them to Jared's mouth. Jared's eyes flash and he draws them in, sucking them clean.

Just watching Jared so intensely sucking on his fingers is the catalyst for Jensen's orgasm and he comes so hard he thinks he's going to pass out. His vision whites at the edges and he falls forward to Jared's chest, tucking his head into Jared's neck.

Jared just holds him there, fingers of one hand carding through Jensen’s damp hair, the other rubbing soothing circles on his back as he plants lazy kisses to Jensen’s temple, occasionally licking at the drops of sweat there as they both come down to bathe in the afterglow. “Thanks, Jen,” he says when he finally regains the ability of coherent conversation although his voice sounds fucked out and raw.

"You're welcome," Jensen replies, his voice breathless and quiet, his chest heaving as he waits for his heartbeat to slow back to normal. He hasn’t come that hard in a long time. Huh. Who knew that a night at Stanley Park would be the catalyst for a fantastic orgasm? Jensen chuckles softly and presses a kiss to his neck as Jared keeps stroking Jensen's back.

Jared hums contentedly, closing his eyes and relaxing back into the pillows. Jensen is a dead weight on top of him but he's happy just lie as is for a moment with Jensen's spent cock still inside him. "You know, they do an annual Halloween Train up there too? If you came up with this in two weeks, imagine what you can do in ten months?"

Jensen groans, "Oh god, you expect me to top this? I should have expected it, I guess." he fakes his frustration with a grin.

"Well, I gotta say, Jen, I have complete faith in you because, dude...you 'top' pretty damn well," Jared grins, tongue between his teeth and grabs Jensen's ass with both hands and squeezing.

Jensen grins and pushes himself up to look in Jared's eyes."I do, don't I," and adds, "though I think it's your turn next time." he fakes mock exhaustion and slumps against Jared's chest.

Jared huffs. "If I must, old man. Don't want you doing your hip or anything."

Jensen bites down on Jared's shoulder." Enough of the' old man' shit, little boy." he teases, "Or I might just hit you with my walking stick."

He pushes his cock in further and then starts to withdraw.

"Little?" Jared manages to choke out around the moan he emits as Jensen slips free of his ass. "That's a new one. Well if I'm that little, there's probably no point in my fucking you."

"Ohhhhh no on no you don’t get out of it that easily," Jensen pins him back to the bed."But right now...I need sleep."

Jared smiles and rubs his nose against Jensen's. "Sounds like a plan...however, there's something I need more first."

"What's that?"

"A fucking washcloth, man," Jared says laughing and screwing up his nose at the same time as he looks down between them. "This is gonna get gross pretty quickly."

Jensen peels back and looks at the sticky mess between them, "Yeaah, might be a good idea." He rolls off beside Jared and gives him a dismissive wave." Off you go slave boy, washcloth please."

Jared narrows his eyes at Jensen as he sits up, then winces at the ache in his ass. He reaches down between his legs and behind his balls, feeling the hot, swollen skin there. He hisses and redraws his hand, his fingers glistening with Jensen's cum as he brings them to his lips and licks them clean, eyebrows raised as he looks in Jensen's direction. "Right away, Master." He stands and turns and makes his way to the ensuite bathroom, making sure to add a bit of an ass wiggle as he goes.

Jensen lies there in stunned disbelief; he just didn’t... did he? The image of Jared licking Jensen's cum from his fingers replayed in his mind and he... Ohhh yes, he so did.

Coming back into the bedroom, Jared smirks at the look on Jensen's face and throws the damp washcloth at him, watching it hit him in the face. "You right there, Jen?"

Jensen grabs the damp washer from where it falls to his chest. "You didn't use it already did you?" his face set in mock horror.

"Like you'd care; it was mostly yours anyway," Jared says, flopping down on the bed and throwing one arm over his eyes. "But no, I used another one; that one's clean. No need to worry your pretty little head."

"Oh I wasn’t worried," he paused as Jared's comment sank in. He grinned. “You think I'm pretty? Oh Jay, take me to bed or lose me forever!" laughing at Jared's look of horror at the ‘Top Gun’ quote he continued, "Oh wait we already did that!"

"Don't know why I put up with you sometimes," Jared gives a put upon sigh and reaches down to drag the duvet up over himself, but holds up one corner expectantly, waiting for Jensen to finish with the cloth and join him.

Jensen gives a last pass over his cock with a cheeky grin and throws the washcloth back into the en suite basin. He climbs under the duvet beside Jared and snuggles up to the radiator warmth of Jared's body. Who needs a hot water bottle when you have Jared to keep you warm? He finds it hard to keep his eyes open and he pulls Jared closer for a kiss. "G’night Jared."

Their legs tangle under the bed covers and Jared pulls Jensen closer and buries his nose in Jensen's hair. He gives a muffled response to the goodnight and closes his eyes, letting himself relax. He tries to follow it up with a 'Love you' and it's equally as muffled but he figures Jensen will get it.

He does and he glomps himself closer to his sleepy boyfriend. Glomps, because in his mind, that’s way manlier than cuddling or snuggling up to Jared." I love you too Jay."

*******

Sunlight falls across his face and Jensen tries to bury himself deeper under the covers. He's not ready to wake up yet, but his bladder and the pressing need to pee seems to indicate his body has different ideas. He groans and throws the covers back, and walks into the bathroom. Taking care of nature he then washes his hands and comes back out to see Jared still sleeping, one leg hanging off the bed and his face looking so innocent in sleep.

The urge for coffee becomes overwhelming and he throws on the first things he can find in the closet. He leans down and kisses Jared, closing the bedroom door behind him. Coffee from Tim Horton’s. Yeah, coffee sounds good.

 

*****

Jared doesn't know what time it is when he stirs. He figures it's the weekend, it wouldn't hurt to just go on back to sleep for a while and rolls over, intent on spooning with Jensen only to find that side of the bed empty. He cracks an eyelid to verify that Jensen is indeed not there then flops sullenly back onto his side of the bed, pouting and lamenting that he’s missed out on his morning cuddle. That's when the flash of red on the bedside table hits him, as does the wonderful aroma, coming from the same direction. Jared can barley see through his sleep bleary eyes but there's no mistaking the box of Timbits and a steaming cup of what can only be vanilla caramel latte sit there ready and waiting for him. "I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" he yells before attacking the cardboard carry box.

Jensen walks back into the room, his oh so black coffee in his hands, his wet winter clothes left in the laundry downstairs. "Glad to hear it bitch, Jensen grins warming his hands with his coffee. He puts it down on the bedside table and continues to strip off the rest of his clothes then climbs back under the covers. He shifts as close as he can up to Jared and places his cold hand on Jared’s cock.

"AH!" Jared jumps, flinching away from the cold touch and hunching protectively over the box. "Wasn't talking to you, was talking to my Timbits. You only got me ten? I fucking put out last night? Why so stingy?"

"Not stingy,” Jensen replied. "Just a man with a plan."

"Well," Jared says through a mouthful of donut. "If you're plan involves stealing any of my Timbits, you need a new plan."

"No, actually I was remembering how much fun you had decorating the Christmas tree, and thought you might want to have a go at decorating something...someone else. Thought maybe combining two of your most favorite things, me and those Timbits there might be fun." He paused thoughtfully. "I am one of your favorite things right? Like the most important one?" Jensen still couldn’t understand what a force of nature like Jared could see in someone like him, and every now and then it would rise to the surface. Painfully shy would have to be the way he describes himself.

Jared makes a show of careful contemplation as he turns to hover over Jensen, placing the box next to them on the bed. "Weeeeell...you definitely rate pretty high...after the Timbits of course."

"After the Timbits?" Jensen gives a heavy sigh and turns away, "guess I'll have to find someone who loves me more than their food then. Thought it was you, but..." his shoulders drop, and he tries hard to hold the grin that threatens to break across his face.

"Wait!" Jared pushes Jensen back against the mattress and sits up, straddling Jensen's hips. He rifles around in the box and produces a donut ball then puts it on Jensen's navel. "There," he says crossing his arms. "Now YOU'RE food and therefore my favorite."

"I'm only worthy of one Timbit?" Jensen arches his brow. "Dude! I'm worth more than one Timbit. I'm like worth a whole box full of Timbits! You should totally bow down before me and thank me."

"You only bought me ten and I already ate like...four. As for bowing down," Jared ducks down and devours the Timbit off Jensen's stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel before sitting back up and grinning. "Make that five."

Jensen arches up as Jared's tongue dips back into his navel trying to gather any powdered sugar that may have still been clinging to his skin and lets out a low moan.

"You know," Jared says grinning and replacing the Timbit he's just eaten. "I think I should have breakfast like this EVERY morning." He reaches to the nightstand for his coffee, takes a long gulp before putting it back. "What do you think?" His hand trails down and he brushes his knuckles gently back and forth over Jensen's half hard cock.

"Could be fun," Jensen grins feeling his cock beginning to swell underneath Jared’s touch. "But I don't know Jay, I mean I'm gonna need a big incentive to get me out in the cold every day."

Jared cocks an eyebrow, glances down at his own growing erection and then back up at Jensen. "Man, if that ain't big enough, then I got nothing." He shrugs and grabs another donut ball off Jensen's stomach, shoving it in his mouth and chewing noisily.

"Fuck Jared!" Jensen grabs the box of Timbits and steals one of the last four, popping it into his mouth. He chews away at it happily smirking at Jared's look of outrage. "What?" Jared's mouth is doing a fantastic impression of a goldfish and Jensen adds with a laugh "Blow me!"

Jared's mouth quirks up at the corner. "So THAT'S what you've been hinting at? Why didn't just ask?" He winks then dives forward capturing Jensen's lips with his own, licking away every last vestige of sugar there. He pulls back and holds Jensen's gaze as he lifts his hand to his mouth and licks a long stripe up his palm before slipping his hand down between then and grasping Jensen's cock. "So you want me to blow you, huh? You gonna come in my mouth, Jen? Let me swallow you down, hmmm?" He jacks Jensen's cock, his hand as teasing as his words.

"Fuck...yes! Goddamn, Jared fucking blow me!" He arches his hips into Jared's touch and turns a delicate shade of red at the whimper that escapes from his throat.

"Guess you'll think twice about making me beg you to fuck me for half an hour, huh?"

"So that's what this was about? Payback?"

"It's a bitch, what can I say?" Jared smirks and adds a twist of his wrist on the up stroke. "You're just lucky that I'm a decent guy and willing to show you some mercy. Plus, you know, those Timbits scored you some extra points." With that he begins to mouth his way down Jensen's body, starting at his throat. He plants open mouth kisses down Jensen's chest, dipping his tongue back into Jensen's navel when he gets there. As he reaches Jensen's belly, however, the kisses change to gentle nips and laves of his tongue. Muscles quiver beneath his lips and Jensen's cock butts his chin, leaving a smear of pre-cum there. Finally, he reaches his goal, Jensen's flushed and erect cock before his eyes. He flicks his gaze up to look at his boyfriend coming apart on the bed and feels his own cock jump at the sight. "You ready for this, Jen?"

"Of course I'm fucking ready," he moans. "Okay… I promise I won’t make you beg for it again like last night. Just come on Jay. What do you want me to do...beg for it? Okay, Jay, I'm begging you please BLOW ME."

"Unlike you, Jen, I would NEVER make you beg." He smirks as he hears Jensen's impatient intake of breath but before he can get out another complaint, Jared ducks forward and swallows the whole length of Jensen down, his throat relaxing around the tip. Pulling back up, Jared's cheeks hollow as he adds gentle suction and a hand to the base, it's strokes complimenting the movement of his mouth as he swirls his tongue around the head, probing the slit before bobbing his head back down.

Jensen hopes that Jared isn’t going to say anything to him that requires coherent thought as his brain just leaves the building. His body arches and falls in response to Jared's mouth, pure pleasure flowing through his system.

Jared smiles around the tip of Jensen's cock, his reaction one Jared never tires of seeing. He can never get over how fucking hot Jensen is when he just lets go like this. His own hips jerk in response and he involuntarily rubs his cock against the sheets which, if they didn't need a wash before, will definitely need one now. Placing one hand behind Jensen's knee, he continues stroking with the other as his mouth pulls completely off Jensen's cock and moves his attention to his balls, inhaling the musky scent there and as he mouths at them. It doesn't take more than a gentle nudge of the hand behind his knee for Jensen to voluntarily pull his legs up and back giving Jared the room to duck even further down, his tongue probing wetly at Jensen's hole.

His tongue draws a long hard shudder from Jensen as Jared opens him up, pressing inside him, and the noises coming from his throat make it hard for Jensen to deny how crazy Jared's making him. He's hot, flushed with desire and is ready to pull Jared back up and meet him with a kiss, chase the taste of himself from Jared's mouth. Instead he pulls his legs higher, "God fuck me Jared. Fuck me so deep. Nuughhh...Jared..."

Encouraged by the reaction he’s getting, Jared lets go of Jensen’s cock and uses both hands to spread Jensen’s cheeks. He doubles the assault with his tongue, fucking into that tight ring of muscle in time with then jerking of Jensen’s hips. When he thinks he’s driven the poor guy crazy enough, he pulls back, nips gently at Jensen’s inner thigh. “Hold your knees back,” Jared order’s huskily waiting patiently as it takes a moment for his dazed boyfriend to comply. Once he does, Jared slips both thumbs down into the crevice of Jensen’s ass and further still, stretching his hole open, glistening already with saliva. Jared spits into Jensen’s gaping entrance, groaning at the feel of muscles attempting to close around his thumbs. “Fuck, Jensen,” Jared hisses and spits again, working his thumbs deeper to spread the slickness around. “So fucking tight.”

"Stop looking at it Jay, and just fuck me," he groaned "My cock feel's like it's gonna explode I'm so hard." Jensen palms at his cock and strokes it, so close to coming, if Jared would just fuck him already.

Jared raises himself back up on his knees, and bats Jensen’s hand away. With the other hand he replaces his thumb with three fingers, continuing to slowly fuck in and out of Jensen’s ass. “Hmmm, love it when you’re a pushy bitch,” he says playfully and grabs Jensen’s cock with his free hands, palming the head and gathering the copious amount of pre-cum oozing out of the tip. “All this for me, Jen? God you’re so easy.” He removes his hand with a smirk and grabs hold of his own weeping erection, slicking his cock with their mingled arousal. He slides his fingers out of Jensen’s ass, replacing them with the head of his cock, slowly easing his way inside.

Jensen moans as Jared pushes in, feeling every inch of that giant cock filling him, making him feel so full. "Fuck Jay, fucking huge, motherfucker!" Jensen growls as Jared thrusts inside him, "goddamn."

“‘Big’ enough incentive after all, huh?” Jared’s laugh turns into a drawn out moan at the feel of Jensen’s muscles clamping down around his cock. He grabs hold of the back of Jensen’s thigh’s just below the knee where Jensen’s own are still holding his knees up and starts up a steady rhythm. Jared looks down in awe at his cock sliding in and out of Jensen’s body then up at Jensen’s face. “So freakin’ beautiful, like this. You have no idea how hot you look right now.” He increases the pace of his hips, trying to thrust deeper, then with a frustrated growl, Jared leans forward, quickly sliding his hands from Jensen’s legs, up over his hips and sides and then under between his back and the bed. With a grunt of effort, he hoists Jensen up and onto his lap, their chests pushed firmly together.

"Want me to ride you huh," Jensen grins and leans down to suck at the juncture of Jared's neck, biting at the skin, marking him. “Want to mark you up all over again Jay, love seeing my marks all over you." He rises up, feeling Jared slip almost free before sliding back down his shaft, clenching tight around Jared's cock. He increases the pace up, down, making Jared moan and whimper as he fucks himself on Jared's cock. "God!"

"Well you're the one said he wanted it deep," Jared chokes out; sliding one had down to grab Jensen's hip, encouraging the current pace. His head falls to the side as teeth continue to sink into the flesh of his neck and damn if there isn't a direct connect to his cock as he swears he feels himself get harder still. "Show me how deep you can take me, Jen."

Jensen slides back down on Jared's cock till he can feel the stretch and burn as he takes Jared all the way in. He's so full, he moans as he feels Jared's hands pulling him down tight against his body, and he grabs Jared's face and clashes their mouths together in a desperate kiss. "Love you Jay."

Jared whimpers and captures Jensen's lips again. It's not often Jensen initiates the ‘I love you's’ and Jared feels his heart ache with unbelievable happiness every time he does. "Me too. Fuck, Jen, you have no idea-" He breaks of with a moan and amps up the speed of his hips, pulling Jensen down onto his cock harder with every thrust. "You drive me crazy, like, insanely crazy. Can't believe how lucky I am. Fuck." He rests his head against Jensen's shoulder, no longer able to talk through his erratic breathing. God he's so close he can almost taste it.

"No...fuck...uhhhhh.. I'm the lucky one. I know--" he clenches as tight as he can as he feels Jared getting so close now, so close and Jensen grabs Jared's hand and places it back on his own cock, setting the rhythm in time with Jared's thrusts inside him. "’know I never say it enough, I-- love -- you." each word fighting free as they fuck harder, faster.

His breath catching in his chest, Jared's slightly worried that he might pass out from lack of oxygen before he can even come when his orgasm hits, his hips jerking uncontrollably. He pumps Jensen's cock desperately as he rides out the waves of pleasure sparking from his balls and radiating all the way up his spine. "Come on Jen, come on," he pants into Jensen's shoulder.

Jensen drops his head down resting it on Jared’s shoulder as he feels his orgasm crashing though his system, his cock pumping come all over Jared's abs, chest and even the base of Jared's neck and he licks the pale milky colored drops from Jared's skin. Jared's eyes widen when Jensen kisses him feeding him the drops from his tongue.

Jensen can feel the sweat on his skin cool and Jared's hands slip along his arms as they slump together, both panting, drawing deep breaths against watch others necks.

"Fuck," Jared eventually manages to say. "I'm never moving again."

Chuckling Jensen manages to add "Not while I'm still sitting here like I'm riding you like a pony anyway"

Jensen can feel Jared's cock, still inside but softening and the annoying tickle as come starts to trickle out. "Um Jay, as much as I wanna ride the Jared pony forever, it’s getting a little messy here." He runs his fingers though the cum and brings it back up to Jared's lips.

He accepts Jensen's fingers into his mouth, licking them clean but doesn't relinquish his hold for a moment longer, just wanting to stay wrapped around Jensen, inside Jensen, just all around Jensen for as long as he can. "Fine," he finally lets go with a sigh but not before dropping a soft kiss to Jensen's forehead.

Jensen raised his face with a soft smile, “I could stay here, but we might need medical services to come separate us when we end up super glued together with cum." He gave a little shimmy against Jensen's groin.

The sound Jared makes at the friction against oversensitive skin is halfway between pained and blissed out and he even feels his cock twitch in a valiant effort to try for round two but Jensen's right; they need to move and they need to move now. "Your turn to get the damn washcloth," he grumps in a half-hearted attempt at petulance and let's his arms drop to his side.

Jensen pulls back and rises up slowly letting Jared's cock slip free, then walks into the bathroom. Jared can hear the sound of running water and moments later Jensen returns with the washcloth."So," he threw the washcloth at Jared, "got any plans for the day honey?" He grinned like the cat that got the cream, (and come to think of it he had!) and he flops onto the bed beside Jared.

Jared cleans himself off with a grimace and throws the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom. After a moment of jostling, he has himself comfortable and pulls Jensen bodily to him, enveloping him with both arms and legs and tossing the bed clothes over the both of them. "Because I was deprived of my morning cuddle, my plan for the next hour at least is just this."

"Me too," Jared smiles into the top of Jensen's head. "And, I gotta say; Jenbits are definitely rating higher than Timbits on my list of favorites."

 

The end!


End file.
